My Adventures in Time and Space
by ThatObsessiveFan
Summary: My Adventures in Time and Relative Dimension in Space or My Adventures in Time and Space is the story of a girl who finds the TARDIS parked on the very street she grew up on. She has the keys but doesn't know why. She meets the Doctor. Together they find out who she really is. Having lots of marvellous adventures along the way. This sounds naff, please just read it.
1. Discovery

**This is just an idea I had - hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THE FRANCHISE. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS OF MY OWN ****INVENTION**.

**Here we go:**

I walked down the same street I'd walked down for the last 16 years of my life. But it was different somehow – wrong almost. I looked around cautiously wondering what the difference was. Then I spotted it; a big blue wooden police box. It must have been new addition to this street, at least that's what I told myself. 'How could it be new when it looked so ancient?' The logical part of my brain asked. I wondered if it was even new, maybe it'd always been there – maybe I just never noticed. You can't walk past something every day for 16 years and not notice it, I told myself, that just wouldn't happen – would it? I start to pace nervously. That decides it, I need to take a closer look.

I walked up to the box slowly – afraid, as if it was wrong, which - in all fairness - I knew it was. I had this bracelet, one I always wore, something my mother gave it to me the day I was born. This braclet, it had a key on it. Well, this key never fitted into any locks, which I could find anyway, so I figured it was just for decoration. This is where things started to get really weird – I mean I must have fallen into a trance because I can't even remember doing it. I know that sounds crazy (maybe I am crazy?) but I honestly can't remember doing it. I undid the bracelet from my wrist and tried the key in the lock. To my utter astonishment it fit, the key that never fitted in any lock - It worked! I mean honestly what are the odds of that happening. It all seemed unreal. I began a moment to wonder whether this was just a practical joke. I turned the key hastily, as if was scared that if I took too long opening the door the key would no longer fit the lock. The door opened easily – much easier than I thought it would. I peered inside cautiously, terrified of what I might find, hoping desperately this wasn't just a wind-up.

I took a few cautious steps forward. I was properly inside the box now– but it wasn't a box. It was machine of some kind – a spaceship maybe? I know how crazy that sounds – this is real life not some trashy teen novel – but really what else could it be. I looked around and noticed it was bigger on the inside (how is that possible?). There were loads – okay, maybe not loads but at least 3 -of flights of stairs leading off to various unknown places. The centre of the room has glass floor, I could see the room bellow, I didn't look very hard because it just looked empty . The weirdest thing in the room was the console in the centre – there was about a million different dials, buttons and levers. I didn't touch anything though, just in case.  
"Hello! Is there anybody there?" I shouted stupidly. Why on earth had I gone and done that? If there was someone else here – I'd just broken into their spaceship. I reckoned that they wouldn't be too thrilled to find me here. There was no reply, thankfully. I sat down heavily in the captains chair - At least I assumed it was the captains' chair as it was right next to the console. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I decided I wanted to know more, whether it put me in danger or not. So I decided to wait, for the owner of this magnificent ship to return. I waited for what felt like hours – knowing somebody would come - because this ship had to belong to somebody, didn't it? I waited and waited . I finally heard someone inserting a key in the lock, realising the door was already open and reaching for the door handle.

**Sorry to be annoying but please review. I need reviews to make me a better writer. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't. It will help me ****immensely. Thank you very much for reading I hope you've enjoyed this all for now, bye guys. **


	2. Re-done First Chapter

My Adventures in **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace

**This is just an idea I had - hope you like it. This is a re-do of the original chapter I posted because I'm not too fond of the original. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THE FRANCHISE. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS OF MY OWN INVENTION.**

**Here we go:**

I walked down the same street I'd walked down for the last 16 years of my life. But it was different somehow – wrong almost, but that was preposterous, how could a street be wrong? I looked around cautiously wondering what the difference was. Then I spotted it; a big blue wooden police box.  
"How on earth did I know that thing was a Police Box? Police boxes were extinct way before my time; I've never seen one before," I asked aloud. "It must be a new addition to this street."  
'How can it be new, when it looks so ancient?' The logical part of my brain replied, eager to make me feel even worse. That got me thinking. Was it even new? Maybe it'd always been there and I'd just never noticed before. Could I have possibly walked past something every day and not noticed it? I found myself wishing that, that was true – although to this day I'm not entirely sure why.

I paced back and forth nervously. Not knowing why this box was such a big deal to me. Not knowing if it was new or old or why it was there. That decided it for me; I wanted, no wanted isn't the right word. I felt compelled to take a closer look. I walked up to the box – taking tiny steps until I was only a couple of meters from the door. Looking at the box felt wrong – that was an odd feeling in itself, how could a box be wrong? I ran my hands along the wooden doorframe. I saw a lock on the door, glistening silver, shining away in the sunlight. I lifted my wrist and entered the key. I must have gone into some kind of trance because I don't remember doing it, I don't know why I did it. I just did. I was wearing this bracelet – one that I always wore. A delicate white gold chain with a key on it, like a charm almost. I'd tried that key in every lock in our house, in every lock I could find – but it never fit anything. I don't know why I bothered, but I did – it just felt right. I twisted the key and it worked, the door unlocked. The weirdest part was I wasn't even surprised.

I took two or maybe three large steps through the door. I was properly inside the box now– but it wasn't a box. It was machine of some kind – a spaceship maybe? I don't know why I immediately jumped to the spaceship conclusion, it was completely insane - but really what else could it be? I looked around curiously, reminding myself greatly of Alice. I blink hard, the box was bigger on the inside, I blinked again to make sure I wasn't hallucination. The box really was bigger on the inside, how is that even possible? I pushed the thought to one side and kept looking. There were several flights of stairs leading my eyes to various unknown places. I looked down to see that the floor was made of glass, I could see the room bellow. I looked empty, that didn't interest me. The weirdest part of the whole room, if you could it a room, was the centrepiece. It reached up to the ceiling and had lots of buttons, levers and dials, at least a hundred. I came to the conclusion that this oversized centrepiece was actually the spaceship control panel, what else would have so many buttons? I didn't touch, just for safeties sake.  
"Hello! Is there anybody there?" I shouted stupidly. Why on earth had I gone and done that? If there was someone else here – I'd just broken into their spaceship. I reckoned that they wouldn't be too thrilled to find me there. There was no reply, thankfully. I sat down heavily in the captains chair - at least I assumed it was the captains' chair as it was right next to the console. I took a few deep, calming breathes and made my choice. I had to know more. I needed to know how I fit into all of this, why was the key to this spaceship on my bracelet? I had to know more, my whole existence had been leading up to this moment, I could feel it. I knew this decision could put me in a lot of danger, but right then I simply didn't care. So I decided to sit here on this chair and wait, for the owner of this magnificent ship to return. I waited for what felt like hours – knowing somebody would come - because this ship had to belong to somebody, didn't it? I waited and waited . I finally heard someone inserting a key in the lock, realising the door was already open and reaching for the door handle. I sat there, frozen, eyes wide, more scared than ever before.

**Sorry to be annoying but please review. I need reviews to make me a better writer. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't. It will help me immensely. Thank you very much for reading I hope you've enjoyed this work of my imagination. **

**Bye guys. **


End file.
